khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Natural Element
At birth, a human's Natural Element is decided. This is the Element of Nature which the individual is most attuned to. This is thought to correspond to the month in which someone is born, but there are many exceptions to ever rule. It is widely believed that each person's Natural Element is decided at conception. Children do not appear to inherit the Natural Element from their parents, but this is not always the case. Also decided presumably at conception is the child's Secondary Element. The Secondary Element always is in relation to the Primary Element. Never has anyone existed who had Primary and Secondary Elements that were in direct contrast to each other (i.e. Fire/Water, Earth/Thunder, Ice/Wind). It is important to note that the elements do not function in a 'wheel' format (Fire beats Wind, loses to Earth), merely the elements all co-exist equally, but some are more in tune than others. Often the Secondary Element promotes one of the strengths of the Primary elements. There is much to still be discovered about Natural Elements. 'Friendly' Elements Each element has two others that it is considered amiable to, two elements which it is considered neutral to, and one element that it is considered opposite to. To know these is to know magick. Amiable elements mix extremely well together and can do the most good. Neutral elements mix, but not very effectively. Contrasting elements do not mix at all. Fire Fire is the embodiment of physical strength. It is fierce, and it burns hot, though it is quickly extinguished. Those aligned with Fire often have increased physical strength and tend to have short tempers. In addition, Fire aligned people tend to be naturally gifted warriors. Earth Earth is the embodiment of a stout defense. They can shrug off the mightiest of blows with relative ease. Their bodies tend to be the same as their element, rigid and sturdy. People aligned with Earth tend to be rather slow moving, and thought to be slow witted, but this is hardly the case. Earth is strategic and patient, often only needing a single strike to take down their foe. In addition, Earth aligned people tend to be absolutely excellent support mages and an extremely reliable sword. Thunder Thunder is the embodiment of pure speed. It's swift, deadly, and often arrives without warning. Thunder tends to run weaker in defenses and offenses, but the sheer quickness is a most deadly advantage. People aligned with Thunder often are quick witted and quick on their feet. Often they have high endurance as well. In addition, Thunder aligned people tend to be rash, hasty, but make excellent use of ranged weaponry. Wind Wind is the embodiment of movement. Not to be confused with Thunder, Wind's strategy is that if you cannot be hit, you cannot lose. Those aligned with Wind often are cunning, sly, and extremely stealthy. They go in, hit hard, and escape without their presence being known. People aligned with Wind are often very weak physically, and care little for their own safety. In addition, Wind aligned people tend to be more apt to use short bladed weaponry, and use it well. Ice Ice is the embodiment of magickal arts. It is calm, solemn, stoic. Ice can outsmart nearly anything that it faces. Those aligned with Ice often are more in tune with the mystic artes and have vast reaches of intelligence. In addition, Ice aligned people tend to be bookworms and researchers. Often they would rather avoid a fight rather than start one. Water Water is the embodiment of the magickal defense. Ever flowing and continuously running, Water more or less goes with the flow. Water tends to be able to withstand a decent amount of punishment and can deal the same right back at their aggressor. Water is rarely the one to start a fight, but often can end it. People aligned with Water are often very lackadaisical and whimsical. They'd rather sit on a grassy knoll and watch the clouds overhead than exert themselves too much. They also tend to be very agreeable. In addition, Water aligned people tend towards spears and polearms, as well as more unconventional weaponry. Adepts Those who are born with only a Primary Element and no traces of a Secondary Element are known as adepts. These people are very in tune with their element, and often surpass those who have Secondary Elements. Just because one doesn't utilize their Secondary Element doesn't mean they have none. These people are extremely rare and can be extremely powerful; but only in their intrinsic element. Though they can take their Natural Arts further than most, the flaws of their element are greatly enhanced as well. These are very singular minded people. Often Adepts wish to forcibly train themselves in a Secondary Element of their choosing to attempt to become a balanced person, but this is not always the case. Often forcing a Secondary Element doesn't work out very well, and may render them unable to use even the most basic of magicks. Category:Elements